User blog:BoltOfSpades/Bjorvald, the Northern Flurry
|alttype = |date = January 13th, 2016 |rangetype = ranged |health = 6 |attack = 8 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 584 (+91) |damage= 44 (+2.6) |range = 450 |armor = 21 (+2.6) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.75 (+ .5%) |healthregen = 5.27 (+0.46) |mana = N/A |manaregen = N/A |speed = 325 }} Bjorvald, the Northern Flurry is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Every few seconds, 2 stray bullets detach from Bjorvald's bullet stream and attack the 2 nearest enemies to the original target, each dealing 30% of Bjorvald's AD and applying on-hit effects. Bjorvald fires a stream of armor-piercing bullets in a cone in front of him, dealing physical damage to enemies inside while instantly destroying all enemy projectiles inside. Using this ability revs up Bjorvald's minigun, allowing him to start attacking immediately after.|leveling = |cooldown= |cost= No Cost }} Bjorvald slows himself. However, while this ability remains on, his minigun is constantly revved up, allowing him to immediately begin attacking as soon as he right-clicks.|leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost }} Bjorvald gains a shield for 6 seconds that asborbs a fixed amount of damage. When the shield expires, or upon re-activating the ability, Bjorvald releases the pain he's been enduring, dealing physical damage and knocking back surrounding enemies based on how much damage he took. Upon the shield expiring, Bjorvald's minigun is revved down.|leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost }} Bjorvald channels a stream of endless gunfire for a few seconds that can be aimed by left-clicking the mouse. The first enemy to come in contact with the stream takes physical damage every half a second. While Bjorvald is channeling the stream, right-clicking causes him to move to the targetted location, while re-activating the ability ends the channel early.|leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost }} Theoretical Item Build Lore A native of the Freljord, Bjorvald was taken in by the Winter's Claw when he just a young boy, his parents getting lost in a blizzard and never returning. He grew up wrestling the other children of the tribe and chopping firewood, growing into a fierce warrior, but still barely meeting the Winter's Claw standards under normal circumstances. Ambitious and ever curious about life outside the tribe, Bjorvald disguised a trip to hunt for meat as a quest to find just what he needed to become one of his tribe's most powerful men. He found his answer 2 days later, just outside the borders of the Freljord, when a Piltover airship carrying cargo crash landed near him due to an unexpectedly fierce hail storm. Investigating, Bjorvald found a particularly large crate, and when he opened it, he found the largest ranged weapon he's ever seen, a minigun. As Sejuani would say, if these men were bested by mere weather, they were not worthy of holding whatever power they do have. Claiming the minigun as his own, Bjorvald returned to the Winter's Claw with the most advanced weaponry the tribe has to offer in tow. Category:Custom champions